1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for supporting and transporting an injured person, and, more particularly, to such devices and methods for covering backboards for these purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical backboard used for supporting and transporting an injured person comprises a re-usable 16 or 18-in.×72-in. board having a plurality of hand-hold apertures arrayed along each side, and also adjacent the top and the bottom edge. It is known to affix a cervical immobilization device (CID) atop the backboard that comprises styrofoam head blocks, a chin strap, a head strap, and a padded base unit for restraining the head and neck from moving.
A particular problem with this device and method is that, between uses, the backboards may not be cleaned sufficiently, leaving contaminants such as bodily fluids, petroleum products, microbes, and adhesive residue from the CIDs, which is difficult to remove without compromising the protective coating on the backboard. Further, multiple backboards may be stored atop one another, thereby raising the potential of transferring contaminants between them.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device and method that could maintain a backboard in a more sanitary state after usage, and thereby alleviate this potential for transmitting the contaminant to the next user(s) or to the medical personnel handling the backboard.